Cinderela (personagem)
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|19 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Azul |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Laranja Queimado |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Seu pai (falecido), Sra. Tremaine (madrasta), Anastasia e Drizella (irmãs), Príncipe Encantado (marido), o Rei (sogro) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Bruno (cachorro), Major (cavalo), Jaq e Tata (ratos) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sua mágica fada madrinha, bailes, dançar com o príncipe, vestidos belos, sonhos, os seus companheiros ratos, seu cavalo e seu cão. |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ficar trancada em seu quarto, não ser capaz de atender a algum pedido, alguns costumes do castelo |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ilene Woods (primeiro filme), Kath Soucie (parques da Disney) e Jennifer Hale (atual) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Simone de Morais (voz original), Fernanda Fernandes (atual) |} Princesa Cinderela (é escrito "Cinderella" nos Estados Unidos) é a personagem principal do filme da Disney de 1950, de mesmo nome e suas duas continuações. Ela foi dublada pela falecida Ilene Woods, no filme original e por Jennifer Hale nas seqüelas. Ela é a segunda das princesas da Disney. Background Perfil oficial na Disneystrology : "Você sabe lidar graciosamente com o que a vida tem para oferecer. Embora as circunstâncias podem mudar drasticamente, você permanece constante, e em qualquer dificuldade que você encontra, só faz você mais bonita. Você olha para o bem em todos, mas se alguém intimida você, você se levanta por si mesma e claramente fala a verdade. Você é muito grata pelo que os seus amigos fazem por você. Você ama animais e adora a companhia deles." Aparência fisíca Cinderela é uma jovem de 19 anos, com uma pele branca, lábios cor-de-rosa, olhos azuis, e cabelo louro-morango (embora seja mostrado ocasionalmente, em continuações, como sendo loiro brilhante). Ela é magra, e muito sensivel, se adaptando a uma situação desconfortável facilmente. Seu cabelo geralmente é visto preso em um coque, mais ela também usa ele solto, ou com uma fita. *''Vestido de serviçal: Quando Cinderela trabalhou na casa de sua madrastra, ela usava um vestido marrom (escuro na parte de cima e claro na parte de baixo) com mangas azul claro e um avental branco, rasgado na parte esquerda. Ela também utiliza um lenço branco ou uma fita azul para prender o cabelo. Para finalizar, ela usa sapatos pretos. Na segunda continuação, ela usou um vestido parecido com esse, no entanto, ele era todo azul. *Vestido cor-de-rosa: Originalmente, Cinderela tinha um vestido de sua mãe, que foi "modernizado" pelos ratos, e depois, destruído por suas irmãs. O vestido em si, era cor-de-rosa, em um tom mais escuro, enquanto fitas de um tom mais claro de rosa foram usadas para detalhes do vestido, como laços. Na parte inferior do vestido e nas mangas, ele era branco. Ele acompanhava um colar verde e um sapato rosa escuro. *thumb|250px|Os vestidos de Cinderela (da esquerda para a direita): vestido de serviçal, vestido cor-de-rosa, vestido do baile e vestido do casamento.Vestido do baile: O vestido icônico de Cinderela era de cor prata, mais por algum motivo, é retratado em produtos como sendo azul. Ele era um longo vestido de baile, com detalhes brancos, como luvas. Ele era composto por uma tiara brilhante e famosos sapatos de cristal, ou vidro, dependendo da adaptação do filme original. Ele também era composto por uma corrente preta no pescoço de Cinderela. *Vestido de noiva: O vestido usado no casamento de Cinderela se tornou conhecido entre os fãs. Ele é totalmente branco, como a grande maioria dos vestidos de noiva, e tem um decote lateral. Ele vai até os pulsos de Cinderela, e cobre os pés. A grinalda é relativamente pequena. Ela usa tanto os sapatos de cristal do vestido de baile como a corrente preta no pescoço. Na cena em que Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado estão dentro da carruagem, é mostrado que ele tem as mesmas mangas do vestido de baile, levando a acreditar que ele foi baseado no icônico vestido da personagem. Personalidade Depois que seus país faleceram, ela tem sido pouco cuidada pela Sra. Tremaine (a madrastra). Ela trabalhava na cozinha, seus únicos amigos eram Major (cavalo), Bruno (o cachorro), Jaq e Tata (os ratos), sua fada madrinha, e mais alguns ratos que ajudaram ela a ir ao baile. No final do primeiro filme, ela se casa com o Príncipe Encantado. Cinderela é uma garota forte e independente, que é verdadeiramente bela porque ela não deixa sua raiva e tristeza tirar o melhor da vida. Ela não é ingênua ou infantil. Ela é extremamente madura e mostra que pode superar seus obstáculos sem a ajuda de magia. Ela também mostrou ter um lado sarcástico, como pode ser visto em seus comentários sobre sua família adotiva e Lúcifer, mas geralmente mantem esses comentários para si mesma. Cinderela tem mostrado ser bastante inteligente e / ou inteligente, especialmente pensando em como ela era maltrada após a ausência de seus pais. Cinderela é muito sonhadora. Habilidades A habilidade mais conhecida de Cinderela é o fato de que ela pode ser comunicar com os animais, assim como outras princesas Disney. No entanto, ela parece falar e entender mais os ratos, do que os outros animais. Ela dá nomes para os ratos que ela conhecia, e provavelmente devido ao fato de viver isolada e sem tempo, ela acabou aprendendo a falar com os ratos, que eram os animais mais próximos de Cinderela. Além disso, Cinderela sabe cozinhar e limpar com rapidez, como mostrado quando ela fez todas as tarefas que a madrasta tinha ordenado, para ela poder ir ao baile. Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Cinderela, vinda de um dos contos de fadas mais emblemáticos de todos os tempos, mantém muito da personalidade que estava na história original. No entanto, a Disney fez algumas mudanças. *"Cinderela" era um apelido maldoso e seu verdadeiro nome nunca foi revelado. A Disney fez esse nome como seu nome de nascimento. *Cinderela parecia não gostar da madrasta desde quando era pequena, embora ela nunca tenha revelado isso ao seu pai. *Cinderela nunca teve amigos animais. *Na história original, tanto o príncipe como Cinderela não se apaixonaram em uma única noite. Houveram dois bailes, e no segundo, eles se apaixonaram. Sua madrinha a ajudou a se preparar para ambos os bailes ao transformar uma abóbora em um ônibus, seis ratos em cavalos, um rato para o cocheiro e seis lagartos em lacaios. Dois vestidos diferentes foram magicamente dados a Cinderela para usar em cada baile, assim como sapatos de vidro. *A ceia foi servida no primeira baile e Cinderela compartilhou laranjas e limões com suas irmãs de criação e provavelmente também fez isso no segundo baile. *Cinderela só mostrou o segundo sapato para mostrar que ela realmente tinha as medidas do sapato, sendo assim, ela provou os dois sapatos e o outro não se quebrou. *Suas irmãs pedem desculpa para ela, e Cinderela perdoa elas. Logo depois, elas se casam com dois senhores da realeza. Nunca é mencionado o que aconteceu com a madrasta depois do segundo baile. *Ela foi nomeada como Cinder-torrão pela meia-irmã mais velha, devido às cinzas que vieram da chaminé, que ela estava limpando,e deixaram ela toda suja, mas foi dado o nome de 'Cinderela' pela meia-irmã mais nova não tão rancorosa. Design Como fez com outros filmes da Disney, Walt Disney contratou a atriz Helene Stanley para executar a referência live-action para a Cinderela. Mais tarde, ela fez o mesmo tipo de trabalho para os personagens da princesa Aurora em ''A Bela Adormecida e Anita Radcliffe em 101 Dálmatas. De acordo com Christopher Finch, autor de The Art of Walt Disney (A Arte de Walt Disney em português), Disney insistiu que todas as cenas envolvendo personagens humanos devem ser feitas primeiro em live-action para que tudo pudesse ficar perfeito. Os animadores não gostaram desta forma de trabalho, sentindo que prejudicaram a sua capacidade de criar personagens. Os animadores, no entanto, entenderam a necessidade desta abordagem e, em retrospecto, reconheceu que a Disney tinha tratado as coisas com considerável sutileza. Segundo Christopher Finch, autor de The Art of Walt Disney: : Disney insistiu que todas as cenas envolvendo personagens humanos devem ser feitas primeiro em live-action para determinar que esse trabalho se torne algo padrão. Os animadores não gostam desta forma de trabalho, sentindo que prejudica a sua capacidade de criar personagens. No entanto eles entenderam a necessidade dessa abordagem em retrospecto, e reconheceram que a Disney tinha tratado as coisas com considerável sutileza. Voz thumb|250px|Ilene Woods servindo como referência para a personagem.Cerca de 400 meninas competiram para o teste para o papel de Cinderela. Mas de todos elas, Walt Disney escolheu Ilene Woods, que na época trabalhava na rádio e não sabia nada sobre a audição para o papel de Cinderela. Mas um dia, seus colegas Mack David e Jerry Livingston pediram a ela para cantar uma música da Cinderela, e ela gostou. Então, sem dizer uma palavra para ela, os amigos de Ilene transferiram a menina para o escritório do filme da Disney. Depois de ouvir o material, Walt Disney decidiu imediatamente que havia encontrado a voz para falar e cantar de seu principal personagem, e Ilene foi contratada. No Brasil, a atriz Simone de Morais foi a escolhida para a dublagem do filme clássico, e desempenhou tanto os diálogos quanto as canções. No entanto, ela não desempenhou mais nenhum papel depois disso. Atualmente, as irmãs Fernanda Fernandes e Flavia Saddy são as vozes da personagem no país. Fernanda desempenhou a personagem nas sequelas, enquanto Flavia fez o papel em produtos. ''Cinderela'' (franquia) ''Cinderela thumb|250px|Cinderela como empregada no filme original.No filme original, Cinderela é mostrada como uma jovem maltratada que sonha em fugir do estilo de vida tortuosa que ela tem de suportar como empregada doméstica para sua madrasta e suas irmãs. Ela é notável por ser silenciada repetidamente pela Sra. Tremaine, criando o pressuposto de que o trabalho da Cinderela como copeira obriga a fazer as tarefas, sem falar. Um dia, quando a família é convidada para um baile real no castelo, Cinderela diz que terminou seus deveres e pode ir ao baile. Os ratos ajudam a Cinderela, fazendo-lhe um vestido, mas usaram vestidos velhos de Anastasia e Drizella (irmãs de Cinderela). Quando elas vêem a Cinderela com o vestido, as meninas rasgam ele. Depois que saem para a carruagem sem Cinderella, ela é visitada pela mágica Fada Madrinha. Ela dá um vestido para Cinderela e sapatos de cristal. Ela também thumb|250px|Cinderela dança com o Príncipe Encantado no baile.transforma os ratos em cavalos e Bruno em um cocheiro. Ela vai para o baile e acaba se apaixonando pelo Príncipe Encantado, a tal ponto que ela perde a noção do tempo e ela corre de volta para casa, deixando um dos dois chinelos de cristal mágicos. O príncipe ordena que o Grão Duque encontre a dona do sapato, fazendo todas as meninas do reino provarem ele. Antes de o Duque chegue a casa da Sra. Tremaine no dia seguinte, a madrasta malvada da Cinderela prende ela em um quarto. Jaq e Tata recuperam a chave, mas tem de lutar contra Lúcifer. As aves alertam Bruno e ele assusta Lúcifer, que salta para fora da janela. Cinderela é livre e cabe no sapato. Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado se casam e vivem felizes para sempre. Cinderela 2 - Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade [[Arquivo:Cindy2.png|thumb|250px|Cinderela em ''Cinderela 2]]Jaq e Tata partiram para fazer um novo livro para narrar o que acontece após o final da história anterior, fazendo três histórias. Na primeira história, Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado regressam a casa e logo começa uma festa. Na segunda, ela trabalha no planejamento para a construção de um festival. O rato chamado Jaq no filme anterior se transformou em um ser humano chamado "Sir Hugh". Na terceira história, ela ajuda a sua meia-irmã Anastasia a se reconciliar com o padeiro. No final do filme, ela lê o livro dos ratos. ''Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo [[Arquivo:Cindy3.png|thumb|250px|Cinderela em ''Cinderela 3]]Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado estão celebrando seu aniversário de casamento. A Sra. Tremaine, no entanto, recebe a varinha da Fada Madrinha e usa seus poderes ilícitos para reverter o tempo e impedir que Cinderella não concretize os acontecimentos em torno do primeiro filme. Desta vez, porém, a história é alterada quando surgem novas situações: o cristal é modificado para caber no pé de Anastasia, e ela está prometida para o Príncipe Encantado. Cinderela, junto com seus amigos ratos, prepara-se para arrumar tudo. Cinderela logo convence o príncipe, que ela é a garota verdadeira mais o casamento entre Anastasia esta marcado para aquela noite. Antes do casamento ocorrer, a Sra. Tremiane transforma Anastasia em um clone da Cinderela e envia a Cinderela real para ser morta por Lúcifer. Cinderella prevalece e corre de volta para o castelo. Ela interrompe o casamento, derrotando sua madrasta e se casa com o príncipe. Anastasia se junta a Cinderela em sua família real. Outras aparições ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Cinderellahouse.png|thumb|250px|Cinderela em ''O Point do Mickey.]]Cinderela faz diversas aparições na série animada "O Point do Mickey". No episódio "House of Scrooge", ela empresta o vestido que os ratos fizeram para Mickey e depois que ele agradece a ela, ela responde com "Aquela coisa velha?". No episódio "The Stolen Cartoons" quando Donald foi deixado no comando, ela fugiu para longe do show deixando para trás seu sapatinho de cristal. Ela também aparece no Natal Mágico do Mickey, em que ela está junta com outro convidado. Em determinado momento, ela fala sobre como ela é grata pelos ratos que fazem roupas de noite agradável (esse segmento também foi usado no episódio da série "Day Turquia"). ''O Cãozinho Esperto'' Cinderela faz uma aparição no final do filme, ela aparece segurando um sapo durante a música de encerramento. ''Kilala Princess Na série de mangá ''Kilala Princess, Cinderela tem um papel importante na busca Kilala por sua realeza. Kilala entra no mundo da Cinderela depois de levar um tiro nas costas. Ao mesmo tempo ajuda Cinderela com suas tarefas, a empregada também ensina Kilala como comer, dançar e andar como uma princesa. Os amigos ratos de Cinderela ajudam ela secretamente a fazer um vestido para o baile real. Depois que suas irmãs rasdam ele, Kilala confronta elas e, acidentalmente, perde sua Tiara Mágica. A fada madrinha aparece mais tarde, e faz um vestido de princesa para Cinderela. Afetados pela magia da tiara, o poder da fada vai acabar mais cedo do que o esperado se a tiara ainda estiver nas mãos das irmãs Tremaine. Com a magia da fada madrinha, Kilala consegue chegar ao palácio e roubar a tiara de volta antes de Anastasia usá-la para hipnotizar o príncipe. Cinderela e o príncipe se reunem e dançam romanticamente até meia-noite. ''Once Upon a Time : Veja: Cinderela (Once Upon a Time) Cinderela é uma personagem convidada na série da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Ela é interpretada por Jessy Schram; Princesinha Sofia: Era Uma Vez… [[Arquivo:Cindy4.png|thumb|250px|Cinderela em ''Princesinha Sofia.]]No filme, Cinderela é convocada por um amuleto mágico de Sofia, depois de a jovem princesa fazer um feitiço que fez com que todos no baile real dormissem. Cinderela explica que, quando Sofia está com problemas, o amuleto vai convocar uma das princesas de ajuda. Cinderela diz a Sofia que a melhor maneira de resolver o problema é fazer as pazes com sua meia-irmã Amber, que vai ajudar ela. Sofia é relutante em fazer isso pois Amber tratou ela grosseiramente desde que ela chegou no castelo. Cinderela diz a Sofia que Amber estava apenas com ciúmes porque Sofia ganhou mais atenção recentemente, e que mostrar a sua compaixão poderia ajudá-la a mudar seus pontos de vista. Depois, Cinderela vai embora. ''Cinderela (filme de 2015) No remake do filme original, ela será interpretada por Lily James. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Cinderela aparecerá no spin-off, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland no primeiro episódio. Vídeo Games Sendo um dos personagens mais emblemáticos da Disney e sua princesa mais popular, Cinderela continua a aparecer em uma grande quantidade de jogos de vídeo game, incluindo aqueles com a franquia Disney Princesas, incluindo Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks, Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey, e Disney Princess. Ela também tem a sua própria cadeia de jogos de vídeo game, incluindo Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse e Cinderella Dollhouse 2. Um traje de Cinderela é também uma fantasia no jogo Disney Universe. Ela também é destaque em Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure. ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) Cinderela é um dos diferentes personagens clássicos da Disney que aparecem em Kingdom Hearts. Ela desempenha um papel pequeno, mas importante no jogo como uma das Princesas de Coração. Seu mundo foi destruído por Malévola, mas ela foi levada para o cativeiro. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep rightPapel da Cinderela em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep é mais ou menos a mesma que está no filme. Durante a visita de Ventus, ele ajuda seu amigo rato, Jaq, a fazer um vestido para ela enquanto Cinderela termina suas tarefas. Apesar de sua aparência, Cinderela acredita que ele seja um rato, devido ao seu tamanho inexplicável. Depois de Anastasia e Drizella rasgarem seu vestido, Cinderela corre para o jardim em lágrimas, assim como Terra chega e incentiva-la a continuar a acreditar em seus sonhos de um futuro melhor. Eventualmente, sua Fada Madrinha ajuda ela a fazer um vestido de baile bonito e um carro para levá-la para ao baile, com Terra como seu guarda-costas. No baile, ela conhece o príncipe e eles imediatamente se apaixonam uns com os outros. Enquanto dançam, ela e o príncipe são subitamente interrompidos por um gigantesco Unversed até Terra vir em seu socorro. Unversed é derrotado quando o relógio bate meia noite e ela é forçada a deixar o baile antes da mágica da Fada Madrinha de acabar. Quando ela atravessa o Grand Hall, ela perde um sapatinho. Príncipe Encantado declara para encontrar a garota de seus sonhos com o sapatinho de cristal, deixando cada menina no reino experimentá-lo. Sra. Tremaine, tendo descoberto que Cinderela é a garota do baile, tranca em seu quarto e tenta fazer uma de suas filhas noiva do príncipe. No entanto, Aqua e Jaq conseguem livrar Cinderella pouco antes do Duque ser capaz de sair. Como no filme, Sra. Tremaine quebra o sapato antes que ela seja capaz de experimentá-lo, mas Cinderela puxa o sapatinho de cristal segundo de seu bolso e usa-lo para substituir o quebrado. O Duque está a ponto de levá-la para o castelo quando a Sra. Tremaine convoca um Unversed gigantesco para atacar a princesa. Aqua consegue destruir o Unversed e traz Cinderela de forma segura para o Príncipe Encantado. Algum tempo depois da derrota de Xehanort, ela é vista dançando em volta do salão de baile com o príncipe, enquanto Jaq e a Fada Madrinha olham. Kingdom Hearts Algum tempo depois de Birth by Sleep, seu mundo foi consumido pelos Heartless e ela foi tomada e mantida profundamente dentro de Hollow Bastion até que todas as sete princesas foram coletadas. Não se sabe quando ela foi capturada, mas a partir de cenas pode-se supor que era antes de Branca de Neve e Alice, ou depois de Bela. Uma vez que seu coração foi restaurado, ela fica para trás no castelo de Hollow Bastion com as outras cinco princesas para segurar a escuridão espreitando para fora do buraco da fechadura Final, até a volta de Sora. Embora o Keyhole final seja selado, Cinderela e os outros sentem outra energia escura se aproximando de outro lugar (Fim do Mundo, onde Kingdom Hearts é realizado), e pedem ajuda de Sora para impedir o inimigo. Quando Kingdom Hearts é selado, Cinderela é devolvida ao seu próprio mundo. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Cinderela é ausente em Kingdom Hearts II, embora o nome dela era parte da senha que permitiu o acesso ao espaço de dados DTD em Space Paranoids. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Cinderela tem um papel importante no jogo, aparecendo como um personagem de ajuda perto do restaurante Village Haus em Fantasyland. Quando ela conhece o jogador pela primeira vez, ela dá-lhes uma varinha de condão da fada madrinha como um presente. Cinderela também vai pedir ao jogador para acompanhá-la até o baile e recolher alguns materiais para que ela e os ratos possam fazer uma roupa (os jogadores do sexo masculino teram um traje de Príncipe, enquanto os jogadores do sexo feminino teram um traje de Cinderela). Enquanto os ratos estão fazendo o vestido, Cinderela pergunta se o jogador encontrou comida (baldes de pipoca) para eles. Ela também pergunta se o jogador pode encontrar mais discussão. Cindy também participa da Parada Soundsational do Mickey e do mini-jogo Princess Fantasy Faire. Parques da Disney thumb|264px|Cinderela posando para foto em um dos parques da DisneyCinderela aparece nos parques da Disney em todo o mundo em desfiles, shows e diversos eventos. Em cada show com personagens da Disney há uma cena com Cinderela. Cinderela também se tornou um ícone para os parques da Disney. No Disney Cruise Line, Cinderela pode ser encontrada brevemente nos shows "The Golden Mickeys", "Believe" e "Dreams". Cinderela também tem um card de mágica conhecido como "Faixa Mágica de Opções da Cinderela" na atração "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom". Dream Along with Mickey Neste show, Cinderela aparece quando Minnie deseja ser princesa, Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado dançam juntos com Branca de Neve e Aurora, juntamento com seus respectivos príncipes, além de Mickey e Minnie. World of Color Cinderela faz uma aparição durante o final do show. Em sua cena que mostra ela se transformando em uma princesa pela magia da Fada Madrinha. Fantasmic! Cinderela tem um papel popular no Fantasmic! onde ela se junta com outras princesas e seus príncipes. Canções Canções cantadas por Cinderela: *Um Sonho é um Desejo *Oh, Canta Rouxinol *Isto é o Amor *Ano Maravilhoso *Muito Mais que Sonhar *Irmãs Sempre Novo design thumb|250pxCinderela foi a primeira princesa a mudar seu visual radicalmente. Seu vestido ganhou brilhos em todos os lugares e se tornou um azul mais escuro. Partes de seu vestido e sua luva ficaram transparentes. Ela ganhou uma franja e seu rosto se tornou mais jovem. Seu vestido também se tornou mais longo em comparação com o original. Ela ganhou brincos redondos e sua tiara foi diminuída. Em 2013, o brilho foi substituído por glitter e as partes mais transparentes ganharam um tom de azul claro, sem a transparência. Seu vestido ganhou diversos detalhes em suas pontas e também na parte da barriga. Produtos : Veja a galeria de produtos sobre: Cinderela. Trivia/Curiosidades *Cinderela é a primeira princesa a ser vista como criança em seu filme, a segunda é Tiana, a terceira é Rapunzel e a quarta é Mérida. *Cinderela é a segunda princesa da franquia por ordem cronologica. *A cor do cabelo dela tem sido objetivo de debate entre os fãs. No filme original, o cabelo da Cinderela parece ser de um tom de laranja claro, classificando-a como ruiva ou com um tom de gengibre como seu cabelo tinha sido oficialmente chamado de "laranja queimado". Na franquia e nos parques da Disney, o cabelo de Cinderela é anunciado como "amarelo brilhante". O consenso mais comum é que seu cabelo tem um tom de "loiro morango". *Assim como Branca de Neve, ela viveu sem um pai, sendo criada por uma madastra e que foi forçada a trabalhar como empregada, para esconder sua beleza. *Cinderela é a primeira Disney Princesa que não é de sangue real, juntamente com Bela, Mulan e Tiana. *O tamanho de seu sapato é mencionado no terceiro filme: 4½. *A mensagem simbólica dos sapatos de vidro é que Cinderela é tão delicada que ela pode andar com sapatos de vidro e não quebrá-los. Também é simbólico o modo como ela pode ser confortável em sapatos de vidro, o que significa que ela pode facilmente se adaptar a "situações desconfortáveis". *Cinderela é a líder das princesas, ficando geralmente no centro das fotos publicitárias. Porém, isso vem gerando controvérsia entre os fãs, pelo fato de Branca de Neve ser a primeira princesa. Alguns acham que Branca de Neve merece ser a líder, porque ela é a principal protagonista de primeiro filme da Disney, e foi introduzida ao mundo 13 anos antes de Cinderela. *Cinderela é a princesa mais popular entre as crianças. *Ela a única a continuar usando seu traje de serva/camponesa, mesmo depois de se tornar princesa. *A palavra Cinderela é derivada de Cendrillon, que significa "Garota suja de cinza". *A única menção da mãe de Cinderela foi no primeiro filme, quando ela mostrou aos ratos um vestido que pertencia a ela que ela estava planejando arrumar para o baile. *Cinderela não cantou músicas no segundo filme. *No filme, Cinderela usa um vestido prateado para ir ao baile. No entanto, na maior parte das mercadorias, ele é de cor azul. (provavelmente para que não confudam com um vestido de noiva) Em Kingdom Hearts, a cor do seu vestido é correta mais o seu cabelo é loiro. *Cinderela é muito semelhante a Quasímodo de ''O Corcunda de Notre Dame. Ambos são maltratados por suas fíguras parentais e sonham em uma vida melhor. *O simbolo de Cinderela na franquia Disney Princesas é o sapatinho de cristal. *Cinderela tem a maior quantidade de amigos animais, que incluem os ratos, seu cavalo, o cachorro e os pássaros. *Ela é a primeira princesa que tem um companheiro cavalo, a segunda é Bela, a terceira é Mulan e a quarta é Mérida. *Também é a primeira a ter um companheiro cachorro, a segunda é Bela, terceira Pocahontas e quarta Mulan. *É a mais velha das princesas, seguida por Tiana. *Cinderela é a segunda Disney Princesa orfã, sendo a primeira Branca de Neve. *Cinderela é apelidada de 'Cindy' na história original, pois seu rosto vivia sujo de poeira, de tanto que limpava a casa, já que Cindy significa carvão em francês. *Os dedos de Cinderela nunca são vistos no primeiro filme. Galeria de fotos : Veja a galeria de fotos sobre: Cinderela. Categoria:Personagens de Cinderela Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Princesas do Coração Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Disney Princesas Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Orfãos Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Servos Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Principais Protagonistas Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales